


Birthday Penalty

by Hikage_ZiXuan



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage_ZiXuan/pseuds/Hikage_ZiXuan
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Penalty

“去哪了？”  
冰冰冷冷的话语在客厅里传开  
有谦就坐在沙发上抱胸眼神直勾勾的看着你  
你站在玄关脱着鞋，  
“你管我”  
可是你身上散发的气味，想也知道去了喝酒，还穿着深V，若隐若现的  
你丢下有谦晾在哪里，直走往房间去准备洗澡

你们现在这个局面也是因为你生日那天，有谦是被他的马克哥抬进来的  
和团子们吃饭喝上头了，就醉了

等待有谦醒来的时候，生日也已经过了  
有谦发现你没有一如往常的躺在他的身边  
一早就不见了， 打开手机一看你的页面全是朋友的生日祝贺  
这下完了，怒那要生有谦的气了

打了很多通电话，都没接  
信息也是已读不回  
也不知道你去哪了  
有谦也就只能在家等着  
一等就是半夜1点了  
本来算松了一口气，可是你一进屋身上的味道  
有谦就生气了

“有谦就是要管怒那” 有谦起来一把拉着你把你压在门前。  
“有谦你疯了是不是”  
你别过头不想看他  
“怒那看着我!”  
你还是别过头  
有谦捏着你的下巴，硬要你看着他  
“你都不关心我”  
“现在你在这里发什么脾气”  
“哥哥们是重要，可是……我就想要有谦能陪我”  
你望着别处，就是不想看着有谦  
“怒那是我的错”  
“对不起”  
有谦抱着你，在你耳边轻声  
“怒那别生气好吗”  
“怒那～～～原谅有谦嘛～～～” 面对着有谦的撒娇你嘴角还是忍不住的上扬

“怒那，我给你买了一双阿迪达鞋，是你想要的哪款哦”  
“真的吗!”你眼睛瞪大得看着有谦  
“内” 有谦拉着你往衣柜走去看他蹲下来从柜子里拿出一个全新的鞋盒，打开来确实是你想要的那双  
“谢谢有谦!!” 

你轻轻的付在有谦的唇上  
有谦拉了你一把摁着你的后脑勺，擒住你细细吸着你的唇  
你整个撞在有谦的怀里，被另一只手抱着紧紧  
有谦高你一个头，往下看自然看到你白皙的又因为酒精而变得红红的肌肤  
松开过后，你被有谦一把抱起，扔到床上去  
有谦压了下来立刻又付在你的唇上，有谦一只手  
在你的小腹打着圈，一只手与你十指紧扣  
“可是怒那今天不乖，在外面喝酒还穿那么性感”  
“我要惩罚怒那”  
“我就喜欢穿那么性感，我的有谦也吃醋啦”  
“那你穿一次我惩罚一次”  
一只手探进你的衣服大手隔着内衣付在浑圆上  
有谦大口的在你的脖颈亲吻着，  
衣衫被褪去，排扣解了，露出大片肌肤  
有谦一路亲吻然后将粉嫩含住  
胸前的刺激，让你弓起胸部想索取更多  
有谦用着膝盖摩擦着你的腿间  
在酒精的帮助下你的情欲越来越大，你伸手去摸有谦滚烫，解开了有谦的拉链，用手揉着  
“怒那惩罚都还没开始就忍不住了呀”  
“你也不涨得难受”  
“你这个坏怒那”  
最后的防御层也被褪去，有谦有意无意的蹭着你的腿间，让你难受  
“怒那～～” 有谦擒住你的双手往上绑在床架，有谦用牙齿磨着你的粉嫩，搞得你一直抖着身体特难受  
“有谦…快…操我”   
“哎给搜”  
有谦立刻顶进来，又褪去又顶得更深  
身下的动作越来越大，浑圆也跟着摇晃  
“谦…” 有谦温柔得含住你的唇交换呼吸  
手揉着你的浑圆让你放松  
空气弥漫着情欲和噗滋噗滋的水声  
解开了你的手，有谦抱起你换个姿势，又进入得更深  
你已经无力向后扬起头，发出好听的声音  
有谦见你已经情欲上头，刻意放慢速度，整根退出后蹭着你的大腿内侧  
下体的空虚让你很难受，你望向有谦看了一眼  
“有谦你很坏!”  
“内～～嘻嘻” 你握着有谦的滚烫对着坐了下去晃了起来  
“可惜我喜欢上了一个坏人”  
“谦呐给我好吗”  
“好的怒那”  
“怒那乖”  
有谦迅速的动作着，留下了生理眼泪  
“怒那别哭”  
“有谦亲亲” 跟有谦交换了一个深吻，动作越来越猛最后射在里面

你躺在有谦的怀里  
下体一片狼藉  
你夹着大腿不然液体流出来  
“我要去清理一下” 你站都站不稳，液体还是溜了出来，有谦抱着你去了浴室  
洗了等于没洗又开始了新的一轮


End file.
